Sick Day
by the-daylight-clown
Summary: Chris is sick so his boyfriend's are going to look after him. One-shot TW: there is discussion of his late sister's treatment and death.


_**Sick Day**_

A sharp burst of light cut through the dark bedroom. The small lump on the bed groaned loudly and covered his head with the bed sheets and pink blanket. Light footsteps made their way across the wooden floor which creaked now and then as the individual came over to the bed. Chris whimpered under the covers as a hand tugged the blankets off his head.

"Hey there chicken, how are you doing?" Connor asked softly, running a hand through Chris' damp blond locks of hair.

"Not good." The smaller boy pouted and sniffled as he brought a hand to swipe away the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"It's okay baby, you're okay." Connor soothed as he helped the smaller boy sit up. He wrapped an arm around his waist as the blond dropped his head onto Connor's shoulder.

"I don't like being sick." Chris whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Would you like something to eat? Dry toast? Ginger biscuits? Ginger is supposed to be good for the settling the stomach." The ginger haired boy explained bringing his hand up to push the damp fringe from Chris' eyes.

The blond shook his head slowly.

"Kevin and Arnold have gone into the village to collect some salts, apparently they should help too. Have you used your bucket?" Connor asked leaning forward to peer into the black bucket by the bed. He grimaced at the contents.

"S-sorry." Chris mumbled, his throat going dry as he tried not to cry.

"Oh Chris don't be silly," Connor shushed dropping a kiss onto the boy's hair. "I'll just empty your bucket and then we'll see about drawing you a bath."

Chris nodded reluctantly, a frown deepening on his face. Connor gave the boy's hand a quick squeeze before lifting the black bucket off the floor and leaving the dimly lit room. Chris remained sat on the bed, tears dripping from his chin, he sniffled before rubbing his jumper sleeve across his nose. He hated being sick and feeling so vulnerable and weak. Chris hugged his stomach as it rumbled in warning within a couple of seconds he had dashed unsteadily to the bathroom, hurling himself on the floor as he bent over the toilet bowl. His fingers curled tightly over the white seat as he vomited. The small boy's body began trembling as more tears ran down his cheeks, he heaved again, trying to brace himself but instead he caused an intense pain to stab at his core. Chris's throat was on fire as he tried to stop the bile rising in his throat again, resulting in him coughing and spluttering.

"Chris? Oh sweetheart," Connor cried, placing the bucket on the floor and making his way over to his boyfriend. He dropped to his knees rubbing his hand in large, slow circles over the blond boy's back."That's it baby, get it all out."

Chris whimpered again, slumping back and dragging his body to rest against the bathroom wall. Connor reached to grab the roll of toilet paper, ripping a few squares off and passing it to the younger boy who dabbed at his mouth, removing some excess saliva that had dripped to his chin. Connor stroked Chris's neck gently before leaning forwards and placing a kiss to Chris' temple. Chris attempted a small smile as he looked up through his lashes towards Connor. The ginger haired boy made his way over to the bathtub and began turning the hot water tap and dropping the plug in the sink hole.

"I don't like being sick. Or if anyone is sick." Chris whispered his head dropping to his chest in exhaustion. Connor looked over, his brow furrowing and his hand held out under the flowing water but he didn't say anything sensing Chris was trying to form his words in his head.

"When Katie was going through chemo she was always sick. At first she was doing quite well, she seemed pretty upbeat and would chatter to the nurses at the clinic who would administer her chemo, she lost her appetite and vomited quite a lot but she would make terrible jokes about weight loss. My mother would tell her off and say that she should not joke about such things but Katie just grinned and said that she was just trying to see a positive side to her treatment. Even when her hair started to fall out, Katie just asked Mom to take her to the hairdresser's to have it shaved off. When she was there she sat staring at her reflection for twenty minutes and wouldn't respond to anyone and then she just got up, walked over to the nail bar and began painting her nails. The girls in there and my mother didn't know what to say to her or how to respond. My mom walked out of the store for a few minutes, I think to have a cigarette which is very unusual for her and returned with pink puffy eyes. I just sat opposite Katie and offered my hands, she grinned and began filing them. She painted them a pastel colours that day with a glitter over the top. She said they looked like poptarts."

Chris looked up at Connor a small smile on his face, he swept his damp fringe from his eyes. Connor came over and helped Chris stand, he began undressing the smaller boy slowly lifting the large wooly jumper over his head. Followed by the removal of his temple garments. Connor then helped Chris into the tub, the smaller boy hissed at the heat and gingerly sat himself down. Connor removed his own clothes before stepping into the bath behind Chris. He placed his legs either side of the smaller boy, grabbed a flannel and began washing the sick boy's back. Chris sighed as the warm water ran down his back.

"Things became worse after that. Katie got a couple of infections which really knocked the energy out of her. She also bruised easily, I remember how she tripped walking up the stairs and she banged her knees but her legs were black and blue, she looked like she had been beaten. Her cheeks hollowed out and she looked grey. This was around the time that Katie became quite mean, she would bitch and lash out at everyone, particularly her friends from school and dance class. Eventually they stopped coming to see her, they all claimed they were too busy with schoolwork and exams but I think it was because she was cruel to them. I know that hurt her deeply. One day I had set up a den on my bedroom floor, it was made with clean bedsheets, I'd draped fairy lights on the outside and inside of the den and put blankets all over the floor along with all the pillows we had in the house. I walked Katie into the room, my hands covering her eyes and when I removed them she actually cried. We stayed in there for 3 days. Mom let us eat in there because it was the most social she had seen Katie in a long time. The first night Katie confessed that she felt bad for being mean but she couldn't help it, the world was unfair and she was a good person. She cried about a lot that night, so I did what any brother would do and told her that I loved her and that we were gonna get through it together. Then we painted each other's nails. Another night she said she missed dancing so she picked out different costumes for me to put on and she worked on my hair and makeup. I even performed one of her solo's from memory so it wasn't very good." Chris giggled lightly wincing as the movement hurt his sore ribs. Connor chuckled placing more light kisses across Chris' damp shoulders.

"When Katie finished her chemo cycle we celebrated by having a movie night. She wanted to watch 'Children of the Corn' and it was terrifying, we had popcorn and I screamed which made my dad jump. We all laughed."Chris sadly smiled. "Her doctor offered her a hysterectomy too because she had type 2 cervical cancer which means it was more than four centimeters and it would prevent the cancer growing back because the surgeon would be able to remove her womb and lymph nodes. Reluctantly Katie agreed but she wasn't the same after that. In the den she whispered to me about how she would never be able to carry her own children or possibly even have her own biological children. She was heartbroken. After the surgery she had to have HRT to make sure she didn't start the menopause early. She began having mood swings again and had to go to regular therapy." Chris took Connor's hand beneath the water and held it tight in his own. His voice cracked as he continued.

"Roughly 10 months later at her fourth or fifth check up we got the new that it had come back. In just a few months she had advanced cervical cancer that had spread to her bladder. She refused to have chemotherapy again. Her doctor and my parents managed to convince her to try chemoradiotherapy. The chemo would hopefully make the cancer cells more sensitive to the radiotherapy that should kill the cells. One evening she had a fit in bed, dad heard her and rushed her to the hospital, there was no time to call an ambulance as she wasn't breathing. My mom gave her CPR in the back of the car and the doctors said it probably saved her managed to make her stable enough for transport to a special hospital, my parents followed in the car behind. Katie was kind of lucky, when they arrived at the other hospital, they were taking her to ICU when she suffered a brain hemorrhage, she had another fit and almost died again. I was so scared, I thought I would lose her." Chris whispered, bringing Connor's arm's to wrap around him, the older boy's cheek pressed firmly against his back.

"Her treatment went on for only five weeks before she begged them to stop. The cancer had shrunk but that was all. We were told that with her advanced cancer it would be terminal. Surprisingly Katie was happier when the treatment stopped. She was calmer, she asked her friends to come and see her and she apologised for how she had treated them and they apologised for leaving her. They all cried and then went shopping that day, just for a couple of hours and her friends took it turns to push her chair as she became tired quickly. I also tried to learn how to knit, dad actually ended up finishing it, he has never been a patient teacher but somehow our knitting pattern was wrong and Katie ended up with a huge emerald green beanie that came down past her nose! We laughed so much about that hat and at a couple of birthdays gifted and passed it around as it had become a family joke. She was buried wearing it, thought it would be funny for us to see. She had planned everything, what she would wear, how her hair and makeup would be styled and of course particular things for her funeral like the pink balloons and the pastel coloured theme. Strictly no black." Chris explained with a small smile.

"I miss her." Chris stated in a whisper as Connor squeezed his hand. "My parents don't talk about her anymore, her bedroom is untouched and all her pictures are boxed away apart from one. It's one that was taken of all of us at the theatre on her birthday before the cancer. We went to watch the Nutcracker and I told her that she would be in it one day. She was glowing with excitement that evening. Now the picture stands on the cabinet in the hallway. I guess I still get on well with my parents but we don't talk about Katie or that day. I don't think they'll ever forgive me for not being there."

"The main thing is you were there for Katie when she needed you, when everybody else would tread on eggshells around her due to her illness you treated her the same. I'm sure she appreciated that. Your parents will recognise that too. You need to forgive yourself, it was just an accident that you weren't there in the end." Connor hushed as he poured water through Chris' hair.

Chris hummed thinking on what Connor had said but still not quite believing him. Guilt was not an easy thing to get rid of and he had shared enough for tonight. Instead he focused on trying to relax into the sensation of the hot water running through his hair and down his back and Connor's firm fingertips massaging shampoo on his scalp.

There was a tentative knock on the bathroom door before Kevin popped his head in the room. As he stepped in, he kept his back flush against the door as he looked around the room.

"Elder Price are you okay?" Connor asked confused at the dark haired boy's behaviour. The other boy nodded slowly as he crossed the room cautiously, Kevin picked up the bottle of bleach beside the toilet and poured half the contents into the toilet bowl. He then began scrubbing his hands thoroughly in the sink before going to sit with his back to the bathroom door. Connor cocked an eyebrow in his direction and Kevin blushed red.

"Elder Cunningham and I were able to buy the salts from the market and some chicken broth too. I've left them downstairs, so you can have some once you are out of the bath." Kevin stated, wringing his hands together in his lap.

"Thank you Elder," Chris replied gratefully opening his eyes slightly to throw a smile towards Kevin as Connor began to wash the conditioner out of the blond's hair. Kevin chuckled at the boy who was clearly enjoying the special treatment.

"We also bought you a knock-off Hello Kitty colouring book, it was either that or the Ninja Turtles but they looked too creepy. Although Elder Cunningham was rather passionate about the Ninja Turtles so we bought that one too in the end.. for him." Kevin smiled as he watched Chris' eyes grow large and bright.

"Thank you Kevin!" He cried excitedly splashing the water around him a little. The dark haired boy dipped his head towards the blond.

"Honey, do you mind getting us both a towel?" Connor asked as he began to stand. Kevin silently stood to collect one of the large white towels. He unfolded it, holding the towel out wide with his arms so Connor could step into it. He folded the cotton closed at the front and pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead and nose. The ginger haired boy giggled before pulling the taller boy in for a deep kiss. Kevin sighed into his boyfriend's embrace as he visibly relaxed. They pulled apart after a few moments, Connor's hand still pulling on the hair at the back of Kevin's neck.

"Ahem!" Chris interrupted weakly. "Sickly boyfriend in need of attention before he catches pneumonia over here!"

Kevin chuckled before grabbing the other towel, he held it out Connor who was steadily helping Chris out of the bath. Connor took it and began to wrap up Chris.

I'll just pop downstairs to get you some boiled water." Kevin said, as he made his exit from the bathroom an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I sure hope he isn't sick," Connor sighed.

"Me too, can you imagine a sick Kevin?! He would be unbearable!" Chris laughed before wincing and holding his bruised ribs.

"Come on you, back to bed." Connor had one hand gripping the front of his towel whilst his other arm helped to steady his partner.

Once in the bedroom, Connor helped Chris sit down on the bed.

"How are you feeling babe?" Connor asked, rubbing slow circles on the smaller boy's lower back over the cotton towel.

"A little better." The blond admitted leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder.

The door creaked open as Kevin maneuvered his body expertly through the door and into the bedroom.

"Hey, I brought up the broth too and the colouring stuff is in the carrier bag." The brunette motioned his head towards the plastic bag swinging from his elbow.

"Do you need a hand sweetie?" Connor asked reaching out to take the steaming soup from the taller boy.

"Thanks," Kevin replied, the tip of his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth in concentration. Connor settled the bowl on the bedside table along with the mug of water which Kevin had also passed him.

"Kev, Please can I wear one of your jumpers?" The blond asked with wide, shiny blue eyes. The latter sighed loudly before running his hand through his hair and exiting the room again.

"Is he annoyed with me?" Chris asked his eyes glassy and his bottom lip protruding out in a pout. Connor gave the smaller boy's shoulders a squeeze.

"Let's get some bottoms on you shall we?" Connor replied a little too brightly, as he pulled open the drawer grabbing the first pair of pyjama bottoms he came across. He dropped to his knees opening the trousers up so Chris could step into them. Connor rolled the bottoms up over the blond's hips and placed a small kiss his lover's pale skin just above the waistband. Connor then turned back towards the open drawer, grabbed a pair of pyjama shorts and slid them on before grabbing an old T-shirt and closing the drawer. He pulled the grey shirt over his head and sat beside his friend again.

Kevin came back through a couple of minutes later, an old jumper folded in his hand. He held out the item to Connor who tilted his head in confusion but took the jumper all the same. Chris put his arms in the air as Connor dressed him, Kevin stayed in the corner of the bedroom. He took an old stool out from under the small desk and sat down.

Chris grinned as he snuggled into the massive jumper, popping one of his thumbs through a hole in the cuff. The brunette smiled as he watched his boyfriend get cozy and warm. Connor reached over the blond boy to take the broth from the bedside table.

"Do you want to try eating now?" He asked, motioning for the blond boy to sit with his back against the headboard. The smaller boy nodded, moving to do as he was told grabbing a pillow to place in his lap. He took the bowl in his lap and took a small sip of the broth. He hummed as the warm liquid slid down his throat. It tasted so good considering he hadn't really eaten in four days.

"Do you want to sit on the bed Elder?" Connor asked the brunette who was sitting surprisingly quiet in the corner.

"No thank you." Kevin replied stiffly running a hand through his hair again. Chris dropped his spoon in his bowl to give Kevin a steely look.

"Come on out with it. What's wrong?" The blonde asked folding his arms and Connor found himself trying not to laugh at the sickly boy. Kevin squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't- can't be near sick people. There are too many germs and I don't want to get sick." He muttered itching his wrist and not looking at the other two. The blond boy considered him for a moment, taking in the blush across his nose and cheeks and how the brunette was trying to sink into the walls. The blond boy felt a warm sensation spread through his core as he smiled over to the younger boy. Even though Kevin had a phobia of being sick, he had still gone out of his way to help Chris. He had gone out to buy medicine, soup and activity books, he had sterilised mugs of water and of course let him borrow one of Kevin's own favourite jumpers.

"Kevin Price. Loveable idiot." The blonde said bringing the silver spoon to his lips again.

"I want that written on my headstone." The brunette retorted with a wink. Connor brought his hands to his cheeks gushing over his boyfriends. He then took the empty soup bowl from Chris and settled him in the bed, bringing the blankets up to his chin. He placed a kiss to the top of the blond's curls before ushering the tallest boy out of the room.

"Get some sleep Chris, if you need anything just let us know." Connor whispered across the room.

"Will do. Thank you boys." The blond whispered between a tired yawn.

"Goodnight Chris." Connor whispered back.

"Love you," Kevin whispered over Connor's shoulder. The ginger haired boy smiled up at the brunette before nudging his shoulder.

"Come on you, guess we had better scrub you down. Just in case you caught any cooties."


End file.
